borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crawmerax not dropping Pearlescent items
So I've bested Crawmerax about 80+ times and what I've found interesting is that he hasn't dropped any pearlescent/cyan weapons. This is very aggravating and I've just about given up. People say they've found them the first time they've killed him. But how? Is that even possible? And sure lots of orange weapons are good (believe me I have more than I can handle) But they aren't pearlescent. I just want to find one; they look awesome and I'm sure that they are. So my question to all of you is why is this happening-why is it so hard for him to drop just one cyan weapon? And is anyone else experiencing this problem? So i don't know if this info matters but: *I'm a level 61 soldier (support/heavy gunner) *I have used modded weapons in the past (given to me by good friends) Maybe gearbox knows and is getting me back?! *I always start with the arms when killing Crawmerax, then the eye, and then I finish with the back. *I use the "glitched" spot *I always solo him. I've never killed him in a group as i almost never play online. *I've never seen a pearlescent weapon in the game. It's like i'm the only person who doesn't have one because nothing drops them!! Any help and/or advice on this, or even your thoughts about all this would be greatly appreciated. thank you! ---- One word: RARE. I'm currently at over 150 Craw farming runs with 0 pearlescents. --Nagamarky 16:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Dear anonymous, : Killing crawmerax solo is a waste of time since the difficulty and drop is reduced, when farming him make sure your team is big enough to make it profitable. We are only 2 (me and my brother) and since the first day the DLC came out we are creating fake users in our LAN to farm craw http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Tweaks#Game_tweaks, maybe this is the best advice I can give. On the other hand dont waste your time with the +2 rare items mod, it's just useless better use a survivor or damage increase to help yourself and the team.M3rc3r's | talk 16:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I've been farming Crawmerax solo and have only gotten just 1 Pearlescent - a lame Omega shield. Not only is the drop unimpressive, the few weapons that are nice are starting to repeat. And what's with all the crappy white weapons?! Rusty Sniper? Surplus Repeater? Puhleeeeeze! I haven't seen crappy drops like this since Level 5! MeMadeIt 11:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Same boat as you man. I like to think I "properly" play this game i.e. don't just farm Cramerax, kill EVERYTHING, open chests etc. Tons of AMAZING purples, good Oranges and generally cool looking weapons but not one pearlescent. I've read that most people get there pearlescents by duping anyway so fuck those assholes. ECWGrizwald 16:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) First time I killed him I got an Omega Shield,third time an awful Tsunami.60-70 times after that and nothing.It's pure luck!The good thing about Crawmerax is that his has given me some of the best purples, which I use a lot like a glorious massacre with almost 300 dmg and x4 fire and some Atlas Pearl Havocs.I wil keep trying I guess.Biomechanical13 17:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) i have only beat himtwice and nothing grest off him but i played online with this guy and he just gave me all these pearls like 3 or 4 te serpens tsunami and the jackal so i dont no how he got them and i wonderin if thats the lose junk he gave me then wat was he usin? i found a undertaker which was lvl 52 of a drifter, so killing everything does work. and the ratio of oranjes to perals is 66 to 1 last time i checked. Jhat 05:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I farmed crawmerx a few times and farmed the armory very often-not a single pearl!! But the first time i went to the armory to kill knoxx i met a lance defender and he droppes a stalker!! Another example that farming doesn't always work. JUST KILL EVERYTHING OR EVERYBODY!! Karamos 12:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) i hate to say this but i think gearbox just got us for the money and sed look out for very rare pearlescent/cyan and the only thing i have found is an undertaker the rest of the weapons that we hear about are MODED WEAPONS (UTC) Pearlescent items are incredibly rare, so I like to make my own luck. I join games in the middle of fighting Craw and help defeat him. Once he goes down, I throw a spare Pearlescent item I don't need into the mixture of loot. Gotta help the people! 14:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha I like that Idea, yea personally, somehow, Ive found almost every pearlescent drop now, some more then once like the tsunami, only from crawmerax and the armory though, running with a group and everyone using +2 rare item find mods REALLY helps, yea so if you are a soldier or beserker, pretty much out of luck should go make a hunter or siren if you are really interested in farming pearlescents, once you get going at craw you'll start seeing them, you just gotta make the kills worth your time, try do like 1 min per kill and shuffle through the loot quik, sell it all and keep going, its pretty easy just gotta keep going, and no Gearbox is NOT getting back at you, everyone just expects for pearls to drop in a few runs, well pretty much farming pearls is like farming oranges off of skags, VERY RARE chance, cause how many of you have had oranges drop from some skags? TreeJs 14:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I have to say i'm sorry to hear that most of you have never gotten a pearl from the Crawdouche but fortunately for us, within the first 40 or fifty farming runs my friend and I got 3 pearl drops .. two shields and one serpens .. funniest thing is that they were literally about 4 or 5 runs from each other .. we weren't even wearing the +2 rare items class mods at the time.. lately however we haven't been getting any ... and now we have the rare item mods on .. i'm beginning to think that its those gay class mods causing the problems. lol I also have a few pearls that I made but I don't count those as legit pearls. More players=Bandwith problems=Less Rare weapons. Rakk_Hive All I can say is this...Luck, with some luck, a pinch of luck, and if you have any of this stuff, add some luck to it. I found my first one on accident and I didn't know what it was at first when DLC3 came out. Lol. Hey, I want to try a four man room with plus two find rare items on everyone, and see what type of weapons it can spawn. Anyone interested? No mods please. I've gotten some of my pearls when I kick'em and go offline for some reason. LOL. Yoshi-TheOreo July 29, 2010 I was gonna say yeah, but I don't have the +2 FRI. Also only level 58. Can we just do a run anyway at some point? 09:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I am going through the same thing. Lots were given to me, but not a single one found 14:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm interested in the +2 Rare Items thing. Gamertag is MC Clatchey (xbox 360). I have posted this before but i do play with the rare item coms with a Siren and Hunter team,solo in splitscreen, offline and have found three Pearlecents in about 100 kills on Craw. Like the poster above i got them in them within the first 60 runs but none in the last 40. It seem to make a difference at least in the overall quality of the drops. I dont know if its the rare item bonus, the scavenge bonus, the extera character or that i just got lucky!!??. But thats what i do.Veggienater 15:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I've only found one, but it wasn't on Crawmerax. I just farmed the armory. Crawmerax never dropped anything but some good shields for me. I'm over 200 solo kills with a siren, not sure what class mod but it has the +2 rare item part; likewise no pearls. Just think though, when the next DLC comes out you'll have the best of the best orange weapons; also, since I'm guessing you've hit max money by now, you can think to yourself, "I am superior to software." Soy the Stig 18:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I've solo'd him, and split screen'd him.. both with characters that have +2 rare items (which doesn't do anything for getting pearls, just the quality of them), and have NEVER gotten a pearl that way. The key is to have MORE playeres in the game... and even then its still ULTRA RARE to get one. The first time I played with 4 players, I did about 10 runs just to get my friend's Weapon Profs to 50, and in those 10 runs didn't get a single Pearl. About 30-40 runs later with different groups, I finally got a Bessie (which was crappy one at that too). but the fact is this.. The More Players you have, the better chance you have gettin a Pearl Drop. But its still a VERY rare drop. Don't get frusterated at it, as that while Pearls are powerful, you can easilly get by without oneHui Tian 19:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I have two pearls (an aries and a bessie) the aries i found soloing craw for about the hundredth time and the bessie was given to me in an online game (legit but it could be a costruct). I have killed craw about twenty times with a group and as i said solo'd him hundreds of times and the conclusion i have drawn is that pearls are VERY rare. I saw somewhere (maybe on this site) that for every 60 oranges you get one pearl and that seems about right cuz it seems thats how many oranges i had found before my pearl. -Interplanatary ninja assasin 20:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen a Pearlescent dropped by Crawmerax. The only one I've ever seen was when my friends showed me his. So, don't worry. Administrator Theron Sentinel 23:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC)AustinAsDeidara @MC Clatchey and Toasty ~ Clatchey, I'm PS3. Are you Toasty? Yoshi-TheOreo July 31, 2010 Carwmerax does drop pearls, fifty to sixty for me and buddies that were helping. I don't have an exact count because so many are of poor quality. It took four months of two are more hours a day to get the eight pearlescents with the stats I wanted. If one in five HelAlfires drop with a 12.5 firerate houw many Tsunamies do you have to find before you get the one you want. My first pearl was a two round Aries with a 1.3 firerate with X2 shock. The next three Aries were horrible six shooters with 1.0 firerate and X1 shock. You can get lucky though. I've found four Serpens all with 8.8 firerate. I never had pearls dropping with any regularity until I blew up the armory all three times. Once I did that I averaged at least one pearl per day. Completing Its Like Christmas gives you the highest level of difficulty in the Knoxx DLC. It doesn't change the difficulty of Craw but I think the game accounts for the difficulty when it drops loot. I've been retired from farming for a month now, but I have been working on my Brick and Mordechai in anticipation of the new DLC and patch. If you need help send me a message, but only if play clean. I find the stock weapons and rose omegas horribly boring. PS3Willp602 08:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can anybody confirm Willp602's claim ^^ that completing all the Armory missions results in Craw dropping more pearlescent weapons? I've always left the It's Like Christmas mission incomplete so I can continue to raid the Armory, but if it means pearlescent drops fom Craw I'll give it a go. Outbackyak 06:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Some of the ppl on this forum have the best of luck finding Pearls every so often when farming Craw, so far after a few runs at the Armory & Craw I've come up with only 1 Pearl Shield with low stats. I was psych'd when I saw it but it later became a piece of sh*t in the middle of my parade lol. I did recieve alot of legendary weapons with awesome stats. I'll try Willp602 strategy with my Siren's account since she's much easier to kill Craw with, the legit way. I'll post an update to see if I see a difference with the drops, hit me up if you want to farm... Envy 360 08:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, after starting, not finishing, and glitching the It's like Christmas quest, I seem to have found better versions of every single one of my guns, plus more, plus a pearl today! so I think that's got something to do with it Turkin4tor 10:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Turkin4tor Could one of the Borderland guru's come up with the odds of a pearl droping and post it? Not the "for every 60 orange one pearl drops". The actual odds, 1 in every XXXX guns dropped will be a pearl. There may need to be a disclaimer stating it must be from an enemy that can actually drop one (not sure if this is true), but I think the XXXX is much larger than most realize and would help the community. 16:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC)